


Pet Shop of Horrors: 50 Sentence

by Spindizzy



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: M/M, challenge: 1sentence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindizzy/pseuds/Spindizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even before he got his hands on D, Leon loved to see the virtuous laid low. [Occasional spoilers for the end of the series.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1\. _Walking._  
The pain made it difficult, the crutch impossible, but when Leon's feet decided to take him to the empty pet shop, he didn't resist.

2\. _Waltz._  
It was a bizarre dance, a masochistic waltz, a fiction of half-truths and non-answers, with notes, steps and _answers_ hidden behind mismatched eyes.

3\. _Wish_  
As they take up their positions across a tea tray, their thoughts are the same: _'Just once I wish you'd react the way you're supposed to...'_

4\. _Wonder_  
D stands perfectly still, half smiling, wondering if Leon can pull the trigger.

5\. _Worried_  
The thing that pisses Leon off the most about D is that even when he's got a gun turned on him he can't be bothered to look _worried._

6\. _Whimsy_  
Sometimes D'll act like a creature of whimsy, following whatever butterfly trail he feels like, then he'll turn around and show Leon the steel and fire behind that smile.

7\. _Wasteland_  
In D's nightmares, the world is a dystopian wasteland; what makes it worse is that he would tolerate - even accept - it if only he didn't have to do so alone.

8\. _Whisky and rum_  
Leon will gladly drink anything he can lay his hands on - lately, glass after glass of whisky - but D will keep to the refinements in life; red wine and rum truffles.

9\. _War_  
Even when he comes out on top in an argument, Leon can't help but feel he's lost the war for the sake of the battle.

10\. _Wedding_  
Leon snorts and grumbles that Jill's gonna start planning a wedding if D keeps trying to look after him, and wonders why D refuses to meet his eyes.

11\. _Birthday_  
The two men came to a wordless understanding that from the moment Chris came to them, no one was to have a birthday.

12\. _Blessing_  
D gave Leon his best fake smile, a cup of tea, and a blessing on his plans for a proposal.

13\. _Bias_  
Leon can't understand how knowing D's guilty as sin and trying to prove it makes Jill think he's biased.

14\. _Burning_  
D stares expressionlessly at the canopy of his bed, ignoring the burning of his skin when the detective touched him and trying not to think of the burning in places he didn't.

15\. _Breathing_  
Leon has found all the worst habits to be as easy to start and as hard to stop as breathing - which is why he drinks, smokes, and visits D.

16\. _Breaking_  
D could feel the last of his self-control cracking and managed to push the detective off the ship before it broke entirely.

17\. _Belief_  
"I know it's too much to ask for your belief Detective, but I would appreciate your pretence at acceptance."

18\. _Balloon_  
Sometimes, D gives Leon a _look,_ and for a moment Leon's world is a balloon or a bubble that would pop if he so much as breathes, let alone move - and then D looks away, and the world lurches back into dazed, shaky normality.

19\. _Balcony_  
They stand on the balcony in silence, almost touching, Leon smoking and D wearing Leon's dinner jacket, just enjoying the night.

20\. _Bane_  
Leon, being a crude, disgusting _human,_ ought to be the bane of D's existence - the key words being _ought_ to be.

21\. _Quiet_  
Considering the tempers of both men, it was more than a little surprising that they could lie on the grass in the park, drunk on sunlight and enjoying a rare moment of quiet.

22\. _Quirks_  
Leon didn't know whether to be worried or proud that he knew D's quirks well enough that the slightest thinning of the lips could have him heading to Madame C's.

23\. _Question_  
Leon leaned against the ship's rail, jaw set, determined that for once in his life D was going to give him a straight answer to his question.

24\. _Quarrel_  
Their quarrels were getting less and less frequent, but whereas their old arguments had been noise more than anything, these were fuelled by real emotions and were oh-so deadly.

25\. _Quitting_  
"Leon, it's not quitting - D's _dead,_ you can let this one _go_."

26\. _Jump_  
Sometimes, Leon's imagination likes to torment him with the thought that D jumped ship and is chasing after _him_ as hopelessly as _he_ is chasing after D.

27\. _Jester_  
D can't get rid of the thought that Leon, in another time, would be a knight errant in the guise of a jester.

28\. _Jousting_  
The only thing Leon can say about his verbal jousting with D is that Jill's had to stop accusing him of coming to battles of wits unarmed.

29\. _Jewels_  
D's eyes have been compared to jewels in the past, and it isn't until he hears the words leave Leon's mouth in a dismissive sneer that he realises it's not a compliment at all.

30\. _Just_  
"You can't go blaming everything on D, Leon - it just doesn't work like that."

31\. _Smirk_  
Leon once vowed to wipe D's smirk off his face if it killed him: he succeeded, but not in the way he thought he would.

32\. _Sorrow_  
D's only thought as he pressed a finger to the tear on his cheek was that not only had he never understood love, but he'd never really understood sorrow either.

33\. _Stupidity_  
"Detective, you have your own particular flair for stupidity, but this is impressive even for you."

34\. Serenade  
"If you think I'm going to go down on one knee and - and serenade you or whatever, then you've been sniffing too much of that incense."

35\. _Sarcasm_  
"Detective, I wouldn't waste sarcasm on a mind to lowbrow to appreciate it."

36\. _Sordid_  
Between them, D and Leon knew more than enough on the sordid side of life, but Leon had the advantage of knowing it from the perspective of a participant.

37\. _Soliloquy._  
Leon had begun to soliloquise in his hotel rooms; he figured that if he cussed D out long enough then he'd _have_ to come back and tell him to stop swearing.

38\. _Sojourn_  
It was twenty years before D felt safe enough to sojourn back to earth, and it wasn't until Leon grabbed his arm that he realised twenty years might not have been long enough.

39\. _Share_  
It took three hours of arguing, but Leon finally convinced D to let Chris share in the bounty of Valentine's day chocolate he'd received.

40\. _Solitary_  
It was impossible for D to find solitude on the ship long enough to mourn what his grandfather assured him was pure good fortune.

41\. _Nowhere_  
Twenty years is a long time to be travelling to nowhere, but Leon carries on in the vain hope that he'll get there in the end.

42\. _Neutral_  
D was supposed to remain a neutral bystander, observing and distributing justice instead of stepping in to save the life of a lowly human.

43\. _Nuance_  
They got so used to each other - so used to interpreting every subtle nuance in every gesture, word, tone of voice - that even after the ship they would still turn round to continue an argument.

44\. _Near_  
All Leon remembers of his dream is D reaching out to touch his cheek, whispering wryly "You're so near and yet so far."

45\. _Natural_  
"I'm telling you, this many plants in one place is just not natural."

46\. _Horizon_  
It was weird: the horizons were new, the accents were new, the languages were new, but faces, cities and _humanity always_ stayed the same.

47\. _Valiant_  
The note read "A valiant attempt detective, but you still haven't caught me."

48\. _Virtuous_  
Even before he'd managed to get his hands on D, Leon had always liked to see the virtuous lain low.

49\. _Victory_  
Victory tasted like blood: blood from wounds, blood from biting through his own lip to keep from screaming, blood from where D had done the same.

50\. _Defeat_  
Defeat, D muses as Leon presses kisses against his jaw and starts to pluck at the fastenings of his cheongsam, might not be as terrifying as he thought it would be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Spoilers for volume ten.]

1\. _Mortal_  
"Detective, contrary to what you may believe, you are mortal, and if you scare me like that again I'll _prove_ it."

2\. _Broken_  
"It's just a broken nail, what the hell is with the bandage?!"

3\. _Vanish_  
D smiled, stroking his detective's hair, promising not to vanish and hating himself for the lie.

4\. _Rain_  
The only thing Leon remembered about his mother's funeral was that it was on the only day that month that it didn't rain.

5\. _Ocean_  
One day, Chris really would have to explain to his brother about that ocean in Count D's closet.

6\. _Tense_  
When the animals felt that unmistakable tension in the air - when they saw Leon turn his lighter over and over without actually lighting his cigarette - when the Count's expression gradually got more and more frozen - _that's_ when they knew they should run for cover.

7\. _Soon_  
"Your brother will be here soon," D promised, ignoring the fact that Leon was already three hours late.

8\. _Why_  
Which question was more important - why did you leave or why did you search?

9\. _Winter_  
To the Orcots, winter always meant dragons.

10\. _Fallen_  
Leon had merely fallen from the ship; D had fallen from grace in a most spectacular fashion.

11\. _Storm_  
After Leon stamped out, the animals finally started to relax: the storm was over.

12\. _Door_  
"I'm sure even a Neanderthal like you knows how to use a door, Vesca, but I wouldn't mind you prove it."

13\. _Flash_  
For weeks, the slightest flash of blond hair was enough to make D's heart lurch with guilt and hope.

14\. _Wait_  
Leon had learnt that he should never wait when it came to D; give the bastard a second, and he could turn an entire argument around - or vanish without a trace.

15\. _Shrine_  
Leon's apartment, back in LA, had been a shrine to immorality.

16\. _Black_  
Of all the things D had given him, a black eye was the most normal.

17\. _Lost_  
Lost: One pet shop owner, answers to D, Count, and the sound of a pastry box being opened three blocks away.

18\. _Cell_  
Locking D in a cell was one of the most satisfying things Leon had ever done, even if it was only for one night.

19\. _Villain_  
"You've no right to treat me as the villain of this piece, Vesca."

20\. _Road_  
Another day, another road that led to everything but the end of his search.

21\. _Weep_  
D wouldn't weep - not for his old life, or the man who had made it what it was.

22\. _Blind_  
"Perhaps if you didn't possess such - such _blind arrogance,_ Detective, you would be able to see the truth when it's staring you in the face!

23\. _Pact_  
Leon and Chris made a pact - Leon let Chris go over to Count D's whenever he wanted, and Chris didn't tell Aunt Sandy about Leon's choice of decor.

24\. _Flight_  
They saw the girl onto her plane, and watched as her flight was cut short.

25\. _Hard_  
"I know it's hard for you to accept, Leon, but he's _gone."_

26\. _War_  
Even when he won the argument, Leon felt like he'd lost the war for the sake of the battle.

27\. _Deed_  
"No good deed goes unpunished, Detective," D observed as he signed Leon's cast.

28\. _Unknown_  
The detective was, as ever, the unknown quantity when came to plans, but D's father was certain he could handle him.

29\. _Deep_  
Let D fill Chris' head with Tales of the Deep; the only depths Leon was interested in on this holiday were alcoholic.

30\. _Sudden_  
"Th-this is rather sudden Detec-mmph!"

31\. _Dread_  
The arrival of Leon's cousins filled D's heart with dread.

32\. _Burn_  
Chris quickly learnt not to touch anything in T-chan's kitchen; if there was the slightest chance he could burn himself on it, T-chan would whack him with whatever he had hold of at the time.

33\. _Clock_  
After D left, Vesca had to wonder - would he have said more or said nothing if he'd known the clock had been ticking?

34\. _Words_  
"We all know you think I'm an idiot D - now say that again in words I'll actually understand."

35\. _Fast_  
Leon worked fast; he arrived in the city at midday, and by five o'clock he was rattling down the steps to the pet shop.

36\. _Three_  
_Third time lucky,_ Leon hoped as he banged on the pet shop's door.

37\. _Place_  
D's fingers wove through Leon's hair, holding him in place.

38\. _Irony_  
The irony of it was Chris found his D around the same time Leon did - and he wasn't even looking.

39\. _Sky_  
There was something about just _floating_ in the sky that managed to both relax Leon and piss him off.

40\. _Closet_  
The one photo it seemed everyone on campus had seen was of D and Vesca - rumpled, D plastered against Vesca's chest and glaring daggers at the camera, the effect ruined by the fact that they were stood in a closet.

41\. _Real_  
"This isn't real - it can't be real - I'm dreami - ah SHIT!"

42\. _Fair_  
"It's not fair - Chris killed his mom, why does everyone love him more than me?!"

43\. _Knot_  
T-chan growled and cursed, but he couldn't unfasten the knot Chris and Pon-chan had fastened his apron with.

44\. _Low_  
Even before he got his hands on D, Leon loved to see the virtuous laid low.

45\. _Well_  
"Well, Detective, that's another fine mess you've got yourself into."

46\. _Token_  
D offered only token objections to Leon pressing him against the nearest wall and kissing him as though he was the world's last source of oxygen.

47\. _Ugly_  
"D, there's no way anything that ugly can be edible."

48\. _Lure_  
People tried to lure D into things by offering money, women or power, but only Leon found the right method: Sugar.

49\. _Drink_  
"Oh, Mister 'tective, you came back after all - the drinks cabinet's over there, would you pour me another glass?"

50\. _Dust_  
It didn't really sink in until he managed to limp to the petshop and saw the thick layer of dust that coated everything.


End file.
